INUGRAVITATION
by cowgirlkitten2000
Summary: Kagome's quest is done now she is an author of stories about her life in the past. Can she find love again while working on the last part of her books or will she always be alone? Can the boys from gravitation help cheer her up? Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or gravitation. They belong to their wonderful writers. **

CHAPTER 1

It had been four years since she first started her quest for shards. Finally it was finished. Finally Kagome was home. The last battle was extremely bloody. How could a miko manage to get together so many demons to help her fight was a question no one could answer. But they managed to pull through and defeat Naraku. The wish Kagome made was to bring everyone back to life that had died from Naraku's evil. Right after the wish the jewel merged with her body and she was sent home. That was a year ago.

Now here she sat typing at her computer. Her mother insisted she try to write down her travels in books. Kagome made four volumes, one for each year. Never once did Kagome think she would be a top writer after barely passing school. Here she was, Kagome, writer of the top selling book series, Diaries Of a Miko. With the release of her last book she wanted to add a special CD with it. So she was heading down to NG studios to make what she called nursery rhymes of the past. Her editor jumped at the promotion idea the minute she asked about it. she was going to sing twelve songs she learned in the past and sung to her little kit Shippo. Songs that most history books never even heard before, and some had, but were never released to the public readers of history books. This alone caused a lot of questions. She just passed it off as she read them in her family scrolls. This seemed to please most of the historians that came knocking at her door.

-----------------------

Kagome was dressed in a knee length black skirt, with a white low cut tank top. She also had a small black jacket over it. She was on her way to see Touma to let him hear her demo tape she made at home to see what they would need for her to release her CD with the book. To say she was nervous was a understatement. Her, a girl at the age of twenty that faced demons trying to kill her for four straight years was afraid to meet one guy about some songs. Stepping her way out of the elevator she was almost ran down by two guys running down the hall way. With out even blinking she immediately jumped out of the way like nothing had even happened. As she finally calmed her racing heart she could hear twin yells of "Sorry" coming from the way the boys ran. Sighing to herself she made it to the door. Knocking quietly she heard Touma tell her to enter. Telling herself that everything was going to be fine, she made her way into the office. Quickly she made it to the desk and introduced herself and handed him her tape. Touma leaned over and placed it the player and put on his ear phones to listen. He was very impressed with her voice, and quickly decided on having Bad luck and Nittle Grasper play a back ground for it. Touma looked up at her smiling. "I will have some of the bands compose a back ground for these songs and have you come back in at the end of the week for the recording," Touma informed her. Kagome's face lit up. She couldn't believe it, he was going to add backgrounds to it. "Oh thank you so much, I wasn't sure there was anyone who was going to record it for us." Kagome quietly said. She made her way out of the office to call her editor and inform her that they should be done with the music by the end of the week.

As Kagome was leaving the office she noticed the two boys she almost got ran over earlier by walking into the office. She could of swore they looked familiar to her but she couldn't for the life of her remember where from.

Ryuichi looked behind Shuichi to get a good look at the female leaving Touma's office. She was beautiful, long black hair that fell in waves, big blue eyes that were very rare in japan seemed to hold a deep pain in them, pale white creamy skin, that he was sure if you touched would feel as soft as a rose petal, and curves in all the right places. Touma silently laughed as he watched Ryuichi check out the girl. He had never seen anyone that actually caught the eye of the young band leader like that. To say he was impressed was a understatement. Yes this was going to be a interesting week indeed.

"I would like you both to listen to this tape and figure out some back ground music for it and anything you think will help it at all," Touma stated to the two. "It also needs to be done before Friday," he quickly added. Both looked at him as if he was crazy. They couldn't believe that he wanted it done in such a short amount of time. Ryuichi was the first to speak up, "How many songs is there? And why before Friday?" Touma just smiled and said, "Because that is when Miss Kagome will be coming in for the recording for the music. I believe there is twelve songs on there. If anyone can get in done in such a short amount of time, it will be you two." Ryuichi and Shu just nodded their heads and left to the meeting room where the rest of bad luck was resting at before K pushed them into practice again.

Ryuichi and Shuichi entered the room without saying anything to anyone else in there and placed the tape in the player. Ryuichi was taken aback by the angelic voice that was on it. They all listened to all twelve songs on the tape and explained to Hiro and Suguru what Touma wanted them to do with it. Ryuichi was just about to turn off the player when another song came on. This one was about two lovers that ended up dieing after some betrayal. The voice was soft coming through the speakers but you could hear her tears as she sang it. Quickly he grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil and wrote some stuff down for this last song. He figured it would be a good extra to put on the CD and made as a duet. He paged Touma and asked him if he could call Kagome in tomorrow so they could try this one out together with some light keyboarding in the background. Touma informed him that he would try to get a hold of her but it would be easier for them to run to the book store across town and ask her now since she was at a signing there. Ryuichi agreed that he would try to catch her as soon as possible and left the studio.

It took him almost one hour to get to the book store Touma told him about. Ryuichi couldn't believe the crowd lined down the side walk. Good thing he wore his sun glasses and hat for this outing. He could imagine the mobbing that could take place if he hadn't. Silently walking up the a older woman standing next to Kagome he asked if he could speak with her in privet. Tina, Kagome's editor, told Ryuichi that she was about to take a thirty minute lunch and that he could wait in the room for her to speak with her.

To say Kagome was surprised that THE Ryuichi Sakama wanted to speak with her was an understatement. For the life of her she couldn't understand why he would want to. Kagome was sure that someone had to be playing a joke on her. She was plain. Nothing special to look at. Sure she was a famous author now, but she didn't think that could be the reason he wanted to speak with her. As she walked into the room her heart stopped. He was gorgeous. Ryuichi stood up as she entered the room. "Hello Miss. Kagome, my name is Ryuichi Sakama, I wanted to ask your about one of the songs off your tape." Ryuichi said with a polite bow. Kagome quickly bowed back to him but looked confused while stating, "Is there anything wrong with it?" "I was hoping we could discus it over dinner tonight at my place if you are free?" Ryuichi asked nervously. Kagome was taken aback by this. She never expected him to ask her to dinner at his place, but passed it off as because he was so famous that he liked to avoid places out in public, and agreed to go and gave him her address and cell phone number just in case.

**Author Note: thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Right now I'm revising all my stories before anymore new chapters come out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or Gravitation characters. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Kagome finally finished her book signing. Heading home her head was filled with questions of why Ryuichi would want to eat dinner with her. She was shaken out of her thoughts when her cell phone went off. "Hello," she said real fast. Her editor just laughed and said, "Kagome, you need to hurry home and get ready for tonight. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up for the party."

"Party? You said I had tonight off," Kagome practically whined.

Her editor just sighed, "Kagome, I told you yesterday morning. There is a dinner party for some important people in town, you were invited. You said you wouldn't miss this one!" She couldn't believe how fast Kagome could forget about some stuff. "Your dress was dropped off earlier, you can't get out of this."

Kagome felt bad. She had already missed out on a couple of parties she was invited to. She knew she shouldn't bail this time. But she was going to have dinner with Ryuichi tonight. "I completely forgot about it, I was invited to have dinner tonight with Ryuichi. He wanted to talk about the recording." she practically whined again.

"Kagome, I'll give him a call and explain what happened. You just hurry home and get ready." Her editor said right before she hung up.

Kagome just glared at her cell phone. I swear that woman is going to be the death of me one day. For once I wish I could have one day to myself. She reached the top of the stairs at the shrine, to see her mother running out to her.

"Kagome hurry up inside, we need to get you dressed. Your not skipping this one." Momma said to her.

Dressed and ready to go, Kagome took one last look into the mirror. How was anyone suppose to be comfortable in this thing was beyond her. The dress was a deep blue silk that reached her ankles, it had a slit up one side that reached mid thigh. The top was thin straps and a very low cut v-neck. Any lower and she was sure her breasts were gonna fall out. The back wasn't much better. It went all the way down to her waist. Her shoes were 3 inch heals the same shade of her dress. If she wasn't careful she was going to trip and break her neck. She knew she was far from being graceful. She had the scars to prove it. Well it was to late now. Even if she wanted to change her shoes, she couldn't since the dress would be too long without the added height.

Kagome could hear her mother talking to her editor downstairs. Well I guess I'm not getting out of this one. She headed down the stairs, and out the door to the waiting limo. Careful she climbed in trying her hardest not to kill herself in her dreaded shoes. Kagome could already tell this was going to be a very long night. She would rather face demons every day, then go to a party full of high class people that act like their better then everyone else.

---------------------

Ryuichi just received a call from Touma. They had to attend some gala tonight. No matter how much he whined he couldn't get himself out of it. He was about to call Kagome when his phone rang. It was her editor letting him know that something came up and that Kagome had some things she had to do tonight but she would make sure that Kagome had a day off soon so they could get together.

It didn't take long for Ryuichi to get dressed in his black tux. He even had Kumo-chan dressed up also. There was no way he was going to leave his best friend behind tonight.

Ryuichi made it down stairs from his apartment and into the limo. He was surprised to find everyone from Bad Luck also in there. Though it didn't stop him from sitting down quietly and pouting for all it was worth.

It didn't take long to arrive at the party. Touma still couldn't figure out where Shuichi and Ryuichi found all that candy that they ate on the way. Both were bouncing off the walls. "Well at least he isn't still pouting. I wonder why he didn't want to go so bad. He has never tried to get out of these parties before." Touma thought.

Hiro wanted to scream, the minute the doors to the limo opened both boys ran out. By the time the rest of them were out of the limo they were gone. Touma reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They will be fine, they can't get into to much trouble here," Touma told him, "Go and enjoy yourself go, I will go look for them. It shouldn't be to hard to locate them." Touma softly laughed at the look Hiro was giving him after that.

AUTHOR NOTE: revised done 12/2/07


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or gravitation. They belong to their wonderful writers. I also don't own the song used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

When Touma and Hiro went inside the doors. They quickly looked around for both boys and came up empty. "Well let them have some fun for a bit," Touma told Hiro. Hiro looked at him, "You do realize who you are talking about right?" Tohma just laughed.

Touma quickly spotted Kagome's editor. Kagome's editor, Tina, said hello to both men and asked them if they would be interested in doing a song for the party of the opening song of the CD in order to promote it. Touma and Hiro quickly agreed.

Kagome was sitting at her table trying her hardest to listen to the group of men trying to flirt and get her to dance. She jumped out of her chair when Tina called her on the stage to sing the debut song for the album. Kagome had picked this song because it fit so well with her relationship she had with Inu-Yasha.

"Everyone I would like to thank everyone that was able to make it tonight for the debut of the last book of Diaries of a Miko, now I would like you all to listen and enjoy to a song called Hear me Cry. This will be one of many songs that will be on the CD that comes along with the book. So lets all welcome Kagome, Hiro, and Touma." Tina announced.

You couldn't say

Needed someone new

You actually thought

Deep inside I knew

Can you tell me how can you say

Why this should suffice

You passed me by

And your heart's as cold as ice

(You passed me by)

Did you see me cry

(Did you ask yourself why)

Did you see me cry

(Did you ask yourself how)

Can you hear me cry

(Did you ask yourself)

Will we ever grow apart

Ryuichi quickly stopped from chasing after Shuichi. He knew that voice. It was Kagome. Looking towards the stage his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe that she was here. Why hadn't Touma told him?

You couldn't say

Needed someone new

And you actually thought

Deep inside I knew

I wonder where we will go

Will we be the same

(You passed me by)

I laugh inside I think of you

And the love we made

(You passed me by)

Tell me why this should suffice

I hold you through the night

Now will I let it go

Soon I'll let it go

Ryuichi didn't remember hearing this song on the tape that Kagome had given them for the album. He couldn't understand why she would pick a song so sad for it. The more he listened to the song, the more sad he seemed to get.

Can you hear me cry

(Will you ask yourself why)

Can you hear me cry

(Will you ask yourself how)

Can you hear me cry

(Will you ask yourself)

Will we ever grow apart

You, I'll stand by your side

I'll be there for you

(You passed me by)

You, I'll stand by your side

Please just do me right

(You passed me by)

You, I'll stand by your side

I'll be there for you

When the song had ended. The crowd clapped. It seemed as if Kagome had poured all her feelings into that one song, and it fit the stories so well. If only they really knew how much of that story was true. Ryuichi didn't waste any time. He quickly grabbed Shuichi's arm and dragged him toward the stage where Kagome was walking off.

Ryuichi and Shuichi reached the stage in record time. Shuichi couldn't figure out what had gotten Ryuichi all hyped up. He knew this was the woman that they were going to be working with, but there was no reason to run and trample everyone to meet her.

Ryuichi walked up to the stage as Kagome was walking off, he immediately pulled her into a hug. Kagome was so shocked, she just stood completely still with her face flaming red. Kagome could feel the death glares she was receiving because of the hug. But didn't let it bother her to much. Heck if she could survive fighting demons, surely she could live through crazy girl fans right, she thought to her self.

Finally able to pry herself away from Ryuichi, she noticed the other person standing next to him. Kagome quickly out stretched her hand to shake. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Very nice to meet you Shuichi." Kagome said softly.

Shuichi was stunned. He couldn't believe how calm she was acting in the faces of everyone here. Even he could see the surrounding threat glares that was passing her way.

That's when Kagome felt it. It was small, but she was positive she felt a demon. "I'm sorry guys, I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden. If you would please excuse me." Kagome bowed before heading to the lady's room. She was about to have a break down. She had spent all her energy trying to find out what had happened to the demons, and now all of a sudden one shows up. It didn't make any sense.

Checking to make sure no one was in the restroom, Kagome walked into a stall and shut the door. She slowly let down her shields she put on herself and let her powers flare up. She just had to know for sure if it was really a demon. She scanned as far as she could but came up empty. Who ever it was, was now gone or hiding themselves really well. But with the jewel back in her body, she couldn't take the chance that a demon was near. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her. Putting all her shields back up, she quickly slipped out of the bathroom and out the back door. Never realizing she was seen slipping out by Hiro.

AUTHOR NOTE: I added the old chapter four to this. Revised 12/2/07.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or gravitation. They belong to their wonderful writers. **

**Chapter 4**

Hiro quietly slipped outside to follow the young lady, Kagome. He was concerned with the look he saw on her face. She had looked terrified and apprehensive.

When he made it outside, he noticed her looking around widely, almost as if she was expecting something to jump out at her. Looking around also, he couldn't see the danger that was slowly surrounding the area. Though he did notice how Kagome was glowing a faint pink. Hiro eyes went wide at that sight.

When Hiro found out about the CD they were going to be helping with, he decided to skim through the books Kagome had wrote. But if she was glowing, did that mean the books she wrote were true? As he was lost in thought, he did not notice the man behind him until it was to late.

Hiro was jolted from his thoughts by someone holding a knife to his throat. Kagome turned around facing him and gasped. How the hell had she not notice Hiro follow her outside? Now it was to late.

The man smirked at Kagome, while drawing a small amount of blood from Hiro's neck. "Try anything funny Miko and the human dies," a cold voice stated.

_AUTHOR NOTE_: Yes it was short. Sorry about that. Thank you for everyone that has reviewed so far. **Revised 12/2/07**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or gravitation. They belong to their wonderful writers. **

**Chapter 5**

Kagome swore she felt the energy that was swirling around the area before. It was familiar for sure. For the life of her she could not figure it out. "He has nothing to do with this, leave him be demon." Kagome said in a tone just as cold as the demons.

"Now why would I want to do that?" the man said to her.

"Why are you doing this? The jewel is gone," she threw back at the demon.

"Let us make a deal, I want you to put on this bracelet and walk over here. If you do that, I promise I will release him." The man stated with a smile. He knew how soft hearted she was. There was not a doubt in his mind that she would not do his bidding.

Kagome knew there had to be something up with the bracelet. Most likely it was a binding of sorts. Without her powers she knew she was next to worthless. Though in order to protect Hiro she would do it. Looking up she scowled at the demon but nodded her head in agreement.

The demon tossed the bracelet over to her. The minute she slipped it on her wrist he threw Hiro to the ground off to the side. From the power behind the throw Hiro was knocked unconscious.

It was just as she figured. Kagome could feel her powers being forced back into her body. When she still tried to call on some of her powers she got a hard shock through her system.

Kagome just gave a evil scowl when she heard the demon start to laugh at her. She quickly ran over to Hiro and checked on him. He was fine, a few scrapes and a concussion, but he would live.

Standing in front of Hiro's fallen form, she tried to pull the bracelet back off. It would not budge but it did give her another good shock. Now was a good time to start panicking. She did not have Inuyasha here to save her anymore. As she was thinking of her options she failed to notice the demon walk up to her and hit a pressure point in her neck, rendering her unconscious as well. He lifted up her body with ease and put her into his car that was parked near by.

Three pairs of eyes silently watched from the roof. Looking at each other, the one with green eyes nodded his head and took off, following the car that was speeding down the road. He would not let it out of his sight. He had not seen Kagome in five hundred years and no one was going to stop him from seeing her now.

_**Author note**_: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. I would also like to thank for the flame I also received. Another chapter is already being written out. Hopefully it will not take to long. Sorry everyone for the long waits. I will revised two more stories before the next chapter is out.


End file.
